ya es muy tarde
by fresabella-cullen
Summary: ella esta en el cementerio, como todos los dias, pero ese dia es diferente, pues ese chico que tanto la hizo llorar ahora le pide que lo olvide...


Día tras día, mes tras mes, semana tras semana, yo aquí en el cementerio me encontraba, tantos recuerdos, tantas imágenes del pasado, todos mis días felices, ahora estaban desechados, la única razón para vivir que tenia, la única esperanza que me había sacado de mi infinita oscuridad y me enseño la vida desde un Angulo diferente se había esfumado, el amor de mi vida, por el cual yo respiraba y sonreía, mi _Edward_… su nombre rasgaba en lo más profundo de mi ser… era él la razón por la que decidí seguir mi camino, pero no podía, todos los recuerdos con él me azotaban con la noche y no entendía como aguantaba tanto y no me hacia pedazos… el hubiera deseado que siguiera mi camino, pero no podía, mi corazón siempre seria de el aun después de la muerte…

Escucho a lo lejos mi nombre pero no volteo, ya sé que dirán, que me valla, que no me hace bien estar aquí, pero mi propio juicio se pierde pues tampoco me hace bien estar en mi casa, o con mis amigos o familia o conocidos… soy una extraña que no conoce ni su sombra, pues la sobra que antes se miraba de buena forma, hoy se ve más esbelta que el día anterior, al verse la cara en los ojos de su familia, se da cuenta de que sus ojos ya no son cafés claros, ahora son negros e hinchados de tanto llorar, una chica la cual no tiene fuerzas ni siquiera para moverse

¿De que sirve la vida, si no estás con la persona que amas? Me pregunto, pero no obtengo respuesta alguna, el aire sopla a mi alrededor y siento como una caricia recorre mi cuerpo, volteo pero no veo a alguien, siento un escalofrió y tiemblo, sé que me está viendo, sin previo aviso mis ojos se cierran…

En un tiempo indefinido, en algún lugar de mi subconsciente, aparece la imagen más hermosa que tanto conocía, y tanto me había hecho llorar, era _él, _mi Edward, el dueño de mi vida y de mi corazón… está bien exagero las cosas… pero era verdad, lo quería sin condición alguna, quería estar con él… lagrimas salen por mis ojos y sé que tal vez sea la última vez que lo vuelva a ver… corro hacia él y tropiezo, pero antes de estrellarme contra el suelo unos brazos me agarran y me aprisionan con un fuerte abrazo. Contra su pecho lloro descontroladamente, se que será el último abrazo, recuerdos llegan a mi…

Bella… ya no llores mas… -susurra cerca de mi oído

¿Cómo quieres que no llore, Edward? Te llevaste mi vida contigo –consigo decir con voz rota

Bella –me vuelve a apretar mas contra su pecho –no puedo estar mucho tiempo aquí, solo te quería decir, sigue tu vida, tienes que ser fuerte, por el bien de todos, bella… yo te amo como nunca, aun muerto te seguiré amando, pero tienes que entender, la vida es así, tarde o temprano tendrás que darte por vencida al sufrimiento y yo prefiero que sea temprano –escuche como decía con esa voz de reproche que me hacia llorar

Edward… llévame contigo… te necesito para vivir…

Alec te necesita, amor, es feliz a tu lado, tienes que entender que el te ayudara a salir de esto, el te ama… no tanto como te ame yo, pero guarda su similitud, ten muchos hijos con el… todos los que no pudiste conmigo, déjate querer por otra persona, abre ese hermoso corazón bella, yo te esperare de este lado, por toda la eternidad…

¡…NO PUEDO EDWARD…!

Claro que puedes –se calla al ver que estoy sollozando y que pronto regresare a la vida real

Edward, ¿Qué hubiera pasado si siguieras conmigo? ¿si siguieras vivo? Te aseguro que seguiría mi vida como cualquier otra humana… no puedo estar sin ti, no te puedo, no quiero olvidar… olvidarte a ti... te amo –lagrimas salen disparadas de mis ojos,

Amor, no te pido que me olvides, pero solo quiero que sigas tu vida, se feliz y aléjate del dolor, hazlo por mi corazón, siempre estaré a tu lado…

Pero yo no te veré… -susurro

Pero estaré contigo, hasta en tus mejores sueños, te acompañare, seré la brisa que roce tu cara, que te haga temblar, que te haga sentir protegida… seré el aire que respires, TODO bella… por favor se feliz sin mi… que yo estaré contigo siempre…

Edward, por favor –susurro en forma de despedida

No quiero ver más tu rostro hinchado de tanto llorar, tus mejillas pálidas como si estuvieras muerta, no quiero ver más esas gafas oscuras tapando tus hermosos ojos, y esa ropa negra que te hace parecer emo… eres hermosa bella, demuestra que tienes fortaleza y demuéstrame que eres fuerte y que puedes salir de esto… por favor… estaré contigo, te hablare, te gritare si es necesario, tu no escucharas, pero me sentirás…

No puedo seguir, Edward…

Claro que puedes… recuerda el último beso que te di… ¿Qué te dije en ese tiempo?

Que siempre me protegerías, que estarías siempre para mí…

Y así será te lo prometo, bella… tu eres lo mejor que me ha pasado y te agradezco por todas las horas que me regalaste de tu tiempo, te amo… -sabía que estaba perdiendo tiempo, y estaba a punto de perderlo así que susurre

Te amo – y cerré los ojos

Mi cuerpo estará en un ataúd bella, pero desde el cielo te cuido yo…

Nunca te olvidare, fuiste y serás siempre mi único amor… -me muerdo el labio para intentar que lagrimas nuevas salgan de mis ojos, sin mucho éxito…

Se acerco a mí, me dio el último beso, y se desvaneció poco a poco como si fuera humo…

Despierto a los pocos minutos, bañada con mis propias lagrimas, me doy cuenta de que tal vez fuera un sueño, pero de algo estaba más que segura y era que nunca olvidaría ese amor que por el yo sentía. A mi lado, Alec me abrazaba con fuerza y sabia que tendría que intentarlo, no por mí, sino por las demás personas.

Aunque sé que para mí YA ES MUY TARDE…

Muy tarde para volver a amar y YA ES MUY TARDE, para que este corazón que acaba de morir, vuelva a latir y a amar a otra persona…

Al salir del cementerio me di cuenta de una silueta blanca que se despedida de mí… y antes de salir para ya no volver susurre:

_Cuida mi corazón, Edward, pues esta vez yo te lo deje a ti… cúralo, véndalo, y dale todo el amor que puedas, para ver si algún día puede volver a latir…_

Le tiro un beso por el aire… suspiro y ruego para que este amor, pueda compartirlo con otra persona…

FIN


End file.
